


[科笛] Beside You

by ninevee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninevee/pseuds/ninevee
Summary: NC-17；OOC预警；基于事实的合理想象





	[科笛] Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17；  
> OOC预警；  
> 基于事实的合理想象

被选为FIFA年度颁奖典礼举办场所的伦敦皇家节日音乐厅今晚灯火辉煌，人声鼎沸，各路人马齐聚导致周边交通一度瘫痪，很多人不得不乘地铁前来，搞得waterloo站出入口也有点堵塞。  
科瓦契奇就是坐地铁过来的。其实在伦敦搭地铁很方便，也没什么被识破的风险——大家都忙着自己的事，没空抬头盯着别人。但是他依旧有点紧张，这附近足球界相关人士太多了，随便哪个人看到他，肯定会惊讶的问上一句“你怎么在这儿”，然后他就要在猎奇和刺探的眼神中直面这整个颁奖礼跟他没半毛钱关系的残酷事实。

但是，这中间的关系可比他们想象的大多了。

今晚是他的卢卡.莫德里奇距离世界足球先生头衔最近的一刻，他的CAPTAIN，他的偶像，导师，亲人和爱人，在永不停歇的奔跑、坚持、努力和抗争中，今天终于有机会站上世界足球之巅。虽然不能坐在台下亲眼目睹，他也想尽可能离他近一点。

但是这也快变成一个奢侈愿望了，科瓦契奇环顾九月底的伦敦寒意漫漫的街头，哪里有安全又安静的角落可以让他掏出手机点开一个网上直播呢？

“马特奥，你在这儿干什么！！”天无绝人之路，看看这是碰到了哪位上帝派来的天使——卢卡的经纪人！

他焦急的大嗓门气愤又带着无奈：“你俩都是这样！天呐，之前也就从国家队解散才三天吧，他非要抽空飞过来看你比赛，现在你又正大光明跑来这里，你知道现在500米范围内有多少台摄像机和录音笔吗？！”

“所以……你能帮我找个地方躲躲吗？”任何时候充满歉意的微笑和诚恳的眼神都能起到好效果。

“你……算了，你先跟我来吧……”博尔哈觉得自己快被这一对儿愁到脱发，而且学徒完美继承了师傅真诚中带着耿直的性格，甚至他看起来更会利用自身条件发动情感攻势，被那双湛蓝的puppy eyes盯着看真的很难不妥协。

被藏到接送莫德里奇的商务车中，科瓦契奇很快收拾了一番：扒掉伪装用的绒线帽给头发抓一点发蜡；整理好大衣下的定制西装；关键不能忘了细纹领带。他希望无论能否进场，他都能以郑重的态度对待卢卡的这一重要时刻。

所以莫德里奇捧着两个沉甸甸的奖杯迈步钻进后座的时候，迎面就是一个西装革履、发型时尚、满脸傻笑还有点香喷喷的科瓦契奇。

“马特奥！你疯了吗！跑来这里干什么！”

“嘿，CAPTAIN，上次我可没这么说你。”科瓦契奇声明权利，也不忘赶紧递上刚从小冰柜中取出的香槟。

“祝贺你，captain，我真为你高兴。”科瓦契奇觉得自己从没这么开心过，听到因凡蒂诺先生念出那个名字的时候，他激动地从座位上蹦了起来一头撞上车顶，而博班先生因为听到克罗地亚语在世界足坛最重量级的明星面前回响而热泪盈眶时，他也在悄悄抽纸巾。他从十四岁起就一直注视着他的身影，看着他一次次倒在地上再一次次自己爬起来，真没几个人知道这一切有多么艰难。敬佩慢慢染上爱意，爱意又强化了尊重。这个男人直到现在在超过三个人面前讲话还是会害羞，一对着摄像机就会紧张地搓手指，他不会宣传自己，不会营销话题，甚至不怎么在意外表，但是对科瓦契奇来说，他就是这个世界上最可爱，最强大，最完美的那个人。

莫德里奇望着眼前兴奋到发光的年轻脸庞，不由被他的情绪感染了。奖杯的重量直到现在才慢慢落到实地，在马特奥面前，对着镜头和闪光灯的不适而激起的下意识防御和抵抗心理慢慢散去，那些或善意或恶意的目光也不再需要打起精神应对，这里的空气都更轻盈了一点。

他们碰了杯，然后交换了带着酒香的拥抱和亲吻。马特奥紧紧拥抱着他，嘟囔着一些他们应该早点看到你的好之类的话。“嘿，放轻松，小心我的西装，这可是借来的。”莫德里奇开了个玩笑，不过下一秒他就意识到自己好像说错话了。

“那么，我们赶快换掉它吧…”

莫德里奇又一次领教了他一秒转换中心思想的绝技。他知道这小子小自己九岁，正处在精力最旺盛的年纪；也明白三十多的“成年人”和二十多的“孩子”在那方面的需求不可比较，但是他是怎么从恭喜得奖的感动且真诚的氛围中直接跳到满脸桃色手脚都不再老实，莫德里奇实在是想破脑袋也想不明白。

这直接导致他失了先机。

科瓦契奇已经在用灵活的手指解他刺绣马甲的扣子，他的脑子还在考虑诸如前后座的挡板到底隔不隔音和小心别碰到香槟杯这种鸡毛蒜皮，等到年轻的克罗地亚人带着英式寒冷的手指直接碰到他的胸膛时，被激出的鸡皮疙瘩才终于把新晋足球先生的注意力完全拉回。

这小子就是故意的吧……

但这点儿好不容易凝聚的注意力很快也被热情的抚摸和亲吻夺走了。年轻人今天非常热情，他好像想把对爱人获奖的兴奋和对自身的一丝难以察觉的不满通过动作完全倾泻到眼前这具身体上，迅速热起来的手指重重揉搓着肩胛、背肌和尾椎，身前绵密的亲吻轻微啃咬则是落在锁骨、腹肌和乳头上。莫德里奇无暇顾及其他，只能在科瓦契奇用力揉捏他下体的时候尽可能克制呻吟声，这毕竟是在一辆飞驰的汽车上我的天哪。但是没用，异样的场所和特殊的时间点让他被过度兴奋的小孩带得完全丧失了控制力，就像被一个疯狂的舞伴带进了旋转的漩涡。这可太罕见了，当他泄出在科瓦契奇手上的时候心想，毕竟控制力是他们赖以生存的技术，但是一半流淌在手指间一半不小心黏在内裤上的白浊像是在张大嘴无声地嘲笑。

没有准备备用内裤的莫德里奇不得不直接穿上外裤，幸好没有弄脏礼服。但一想到自己居然在为这件事而暗暗庆幸，他又很想撞墙，或者干脆给罪魁祸首来上两拳。“看看你让我堕落成什么样了……”罪魁祸首一点不知反省，而且他还不知道他准备了一个更大的“惊喜”。

“啥？你要干嘛？”莫德里奇下意识掏了掏耳朵，怀疑自己幻听了。

“你看，切尔西是下午训练，我已经看好了航班时间……”科瓦契奇笑得人畜无害，一边还偷偷勾着莫德里奇的小指摇摇晃晃。他知道这动作太幼稚了，还特别不男人，但是卢卡——别看他平时总是严肃又固执——确实很吃这套，而他为了多一点点亲密时间，面子什么的早抛去九霄云外了。

他们在VIP通道外窃窃私语了很久，经纪人为了给他们留些隐私早先行上了飞机，可是一刻钟后当他在头等舱看到同样头碰头的俩人后，直接开始怀疑起自己的工作阅历。

“卢卡……你还能再惯着他一点吗？”

“不然你来把他丢下去？”莫德里奇也很恼火自己的心软。为了避免被无处发泄的怒火波及，闲杂人等通通选了远离小情侣的位置。

“Captain，你觉得怎么样？还不太舒服吗？”科瓦契奇挂着他招牌式的被粉丝称为天使般的微笑——别问卢卡他是怎么知道的——凑到小队长脑袋边，眼神却带着点不怀好意瞄向不该瞄的地方。

是的，没有完全擦干净的体液和长裤下的真空让人很不适应，莫德里奇恼怒地瞪了科瓦契奇一眼，起身向洗手间走去。

可身后可是有个同样敏捷且以带球推进著称的中场球员。

科瓦契奇在关门的一瞬间挤进了洗手间，并第一时间用半强制的吻堵住了所有惊呼和抱怨。

“Captain，就让我来弥补一下损失吧。”他故意贴着莫德里奇的耳廓低声说话还细细地舔了一下，如愿收获急促的喘息声、轻微颤抖和硬起来的下体。

从内兜里掏出润滑液和安全套放到洗面台上，科瓦契奇趁莫德里奇用难以置信的目光盯着那两样小东西的时候，扯下细纹领带蒙住了他的眼睛。

白色日光灯下紧实的身体显得更加苍白，黑T恤被撩到肩膀上，科瓦契奇把小队长仰面按到洗手台上，并趁他还在找寻呼吸频率的时候一口吸住胸前的小小凸起。那两个小肉粒一向非常诚实的，很快就肿胀着变成了可口的深红色，还随着深呼吸微微颤抖。肉粒的主人显然没做好商务车上性感Play还有后续的思想准备，被剥夺了视线的可怜人慌张地抓挠着身下的台面，努力在这个对腰肌要求很高的姿势下保持着平衡。

科瓦契奇弯下腰，一把扯下让两人都很难受的卡其色长裤，扒开结实的大腿仔细打量着隐藏很深的小肉洞。这个动作让莫德里奇更难支撑自己，在感觉被舔到的时候，他慌张地夹住了科瓦契奇的肩膀。身下传来低沉的笑声：“Captain，别着急，我要先舔湿你。”

天呐，注意力不得不集中到下半身的莫德里奇能清晰感觉到温暖潮湿的舌头不断在阴囊、会阴和穴口游移，时不时把小球吸进口里吮吸，时不时又用舌尖探进肉穴里面。前列腺液跟失禁一样不断涌出来，又跟唾液混合在一起流到自己的不断松弛的肉洞里，那黏腻的水声都快要盖过飞机引擎的轰鸣。

“马特奥……别……停下……”

“嘘……Captain，你已经满足了一次，我还硬着呢。”科瓦契奇用沾了润滑液的手指替换掉舌尖，那个迷人的肉洞已经足够湿润，甚至在他探索前列腺的时候还会微微瑟缩着吸紧他的手指，可爱得让人发疯。他不想再忍耐，用牙齿撕开安全套，缓慢而坚决地顶了进去。

卢卡在他身下急促地抽气，暗色金发在台面上胡乱铺散着，找不到支撑点的两条腿下意识环住了科瓦奇气的后腰，这对年轻的给予者来说无疑一记兴奋剂。他有些急促地一探到底，没等小队长适应一下就开始在最深处小范围但快速地抽动起来，这让身下人的喘息直接进化成尖叫。

“卢卡，卢卡……他们都在外面呢。”科瓦契奇承认当卢卡全身都泛起粉红色的时候总会激发他的坏心眼，有时候他都不知道这些捉弄的心思平常都藏在哪里，对任何人他都很难起意刁难，只有对着他的卢卡。当然这次纯粹是自讨苦吃，肉洞因为紧张骤然缩紧，夹得科瓦契奇差点直接缴械。

“嘿，放轻松……”他俯下身去吻对方，年长者正无处着力，对于贴上来的唇舌甚至带着欢迎的态度，即使这一动作让肉茎在体内捅得更深了。上下矛盾的体验让他发出小动物一般的呜咽声，而科瓦契奇贪婪地把这一切吞入腹中。他绞缠着莫德里奇的舌头，就像莫德里奇用肉洞绞缠着他的阴茎，他们的喘息、呻吟和闷哼混合在一处，在八千米的高空中，随着最终同时迸发的释放拔高到最强音。

聚集在马德里的庆祝场地等待共同举杯的亲朋好友怎么也没想到莫德里奇会直接带着科瓦契奇一起回来，正如他们想不明白为什么还没沾酒卢卡的脸已经红到了脖子根一样。

“马特奥！几点了还不起床！你是不是不想要首发位置了！”唤醒科瓦契奇的不仅是低沉的嗓音，还有烤燕麦面包的香气。这一切都告诉他昨晚的梦幻时刻已经过去，那个熟悉的小队长回来了。迷迷糊糊捞了一下，科瓦契奇把脑袋埋在卢卡的腹肌上不想抬头：“我感觉距离上一次在你的床上醒来都过了一个世纪了……”

莫德里奇揉着已经长起来一点的深棕色短发，在主人看不到的地方宠溺地笑了起来：“别撒娇了，你忘了我们夏天的约定了吗？”

“好吧好吧，我起了……”但是起床之前，再偷一个早安吻也是很合理的选择。就当是给自己最后充一点电吧，科瓦契奇满足地长叹。


End file.
